1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag cart, and more particularly to the golf bag cart that can be folded or unfolded without unloading the golf bag to provide a simple and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional golf cart, the conventional golf cart comprises a folding joint 10 installed between upper and lower frames 1, 2, a connecting plate 20 installed at the middle of the lower frame 2 for connecting two rear wheel stands 21 and a rear wheel 22, an upper carrying base 23 and a lower carrying base 24 disposed at upper and lower ends of the lower frame 2 respectively for fixing a golf bag 3, and a folding joint 25 installed at the bottom of the lower frame 2 for connecting a front wheel stand 26 and a front wheel 27. If a user wants to fold the golf bag cart, the user has to unload the golf bag 3 first, and then fold the front wheel stand 26 and the front wheel 27 upwardly and rotate the two rear wheel stands 21 and the rear wheel 22 forwardly, while folding the upper frame 1 backwardly as shown in FIGS. 2 to 4. On the contrary, if the user wants to unfold the golf bag cart, the user carries out the aforementioned procedure reversely by lifting the upper frame 1 and pulling the rear wheel 22 backwardly as shown in FIG. 3, and unfolding the front wheel 27 downwardly as shown in FIG. 2, and then fixing the golf bag 3 between the upper carrying base 23 and the lower carrying base 24 as shown in FIG. 1 to complete the operation of unfolding the golf cart bag. From the description above, it is inconvenient to fold or unfold the conventional golf bag cart, such as unloading the golf bag before folding the golf car, or loading the golf bag to the cart after the unfolding the cart. Such operations are very inconvenient, particularly for frequent user, thus the conventional golf cart requires improvements.